


A Kiss is Just a Kiss Unless It's a Thing

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: An unexpected shared kiss seems to catapult Daniel's and Vala's relationship right where it should be.  A Daniel and Vala Romance. Daniel's POV. Timeline after AOT.





	

There was a kiss last night. Unplanned and fraught with both anxiety and passion. Also creating a shower of fireworks, though that could have been entirely imagined. I have no idea why we kissed. Well, there was the fact that she rescued me from certain death earlier in the day. That could have, possibly started it. The kiss. However, that couldn't have been why it became... a thing. Because, she saved Mitchell and Teal'c also and there was no kiss for them.

Regardless, there has been this underlying familiarity in my recent feelings for Vala. I've felt this way only once before, there is no denying that truth. And that kiss revealed she cares for me too. At least I think it did.

She, the once pirate thief, seems to have become a permanent fixture in my life. I never want that to change.

I've fallen in love with her.

I watch her, surreptitiously of course, as she enters my office this morning, that is our office, where we work, together and takes her time to saunter across the room to her desk. Plops down in her chair. Sighs. Pokes the computer 'on' button with one well-manicured fingernail, flips her unbound hair and looks over at the tagged artifacts waiting like little soldiers to be put into the online catalog. "Good morning." She mumbles sleepily.

Why does that turn me on? "Morning." I managed to respond.

For years her courting practices, delivered with the power and accuracy of a ground-to-air-missile right between my eyes, distracted me from her once mutilated heart hidden deep inside her. I often, now, wonder how I could have missed that glaring reflection of my own silenced, painful, barely pulsing heart.

And so, here we are at the precipice of the thing we both desperately want and desperately fear. Love.

We are frozen on the edge. Do we turn away or do we jump?

Suddenly she spoke my name with her sultry breath, ladened with open invitation. "Daniel?"

In the blink of an eye that unruly heart of mine burst open. "Vala, I love you." I said with quiet conviction. Then what followed came unexpectedly. "Will you marry me?"

Her old habits response, in an attempt to sway me from my course, came instantaneously. "We haven't even had sex yet!"

"We will, soon, regardless of your answer." I was on a roll, and even if there was the slightest and hopefully undetected nervous trill in my voice, my courage did not wan.

Swiveling around on her chair Vala cocked her head, eyes bright, her look one of hope. "So, darling, you've decided to remove your armor?"

Feeling the grin spread across my face like wildfire, I nodded, "Yes. You?"

As she stood my mind went through the rising phoenix scenario and I stood, moving to meet her half way.

Smiling, Vala reached and touched my face. "Recently, well, actually, last night, I shredded my armor, stomped on it. Set it aflame. So yes, and yes."

I pulled her into my arms, kissed her lovingly, then held her tight, my lips now at her ear whispering, "Let's go home."

END


End file.
